Nuevo Rumbo
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: El desconsuelo, la perdida, el dolor. ¿Que mas necesitan un par de vampiros desolados para comenzar una nueva historia?


Nuevo rumbo

*No soy la fan número uno de la relación Alucard x Seras, pero he de admitir que podría ser una agradable historia entre ellos.

** Las comillas y letra estilo cursiva indican pensamientos

El vampiro se recuesta en una de las cómodas y apacibles sillas anchas que se acomodan en el jardín, donde ella solía pasar tardes enteras leyendo y mirando cómo se ocultaba el sol, lanza un suspiro casi imperceptible de nostalgia, hacía más de diez años que su ama se había despedido de él, cuando el tiempo la alcanzo y la inevitable llegada de la oscuridad oculto su delicado rostro. Para el vampiro el tiempo era algo normal, casi sin importancia, pero hacia diez años el tiempo le parecía más largo y la agonía, infinita. La casa seguía siendo la misma, los muebles seguían pulcros gracias a la chica policía que se esmeraba en dejar la mansión reluciente, como a su ama le gustaba, las misiones seguían como siempre ya que la familia Penwood se hacía cargo de ello y el par de vampiros se quedaron por gusto, pues algo les impedía dejar el único lugar que ellos consideraban su hogar.

-Maestro ya está oscureciendo- una vocecilla rompe el apacible silencio

-Lo sé, hay que ir de caza.

La relación entre Alucard y Victoria no había cambiado mucho desde la llegada de la draculina rubia, ni siquiera ahora que ya solo quedaban ellos dos, de lo que fue la extraña familia Hellsing.

La vampiresa observa con cierta tristeza a su maestro, la ausencia de su querida ama lo había dejado en un estado de indiferencia hacia todo, se pasaba las tardes mirando cómo se ocultaba el sol o encerrado en su sótano.

No podía ocultar que en el tiempo transcurrido había liberado una admiración por su maestro y por ello le dolía verlo así, en cierto modo eran muy parecidos y ella también quería a su ama, se habían hecho amigas y confidentes. No solo a su maestro le dolía, pues era la segunda vez que perdía a su familia.

-Ya es hora Seras.

La "caza" consistía en pequeñas misiones con recompensa en sangre, a pesar de los años transcurridos la rubia aun sentía cierto remordimiento que ocultaba aunque sabía que su maestro lo percibía.

-Maestro

-¿si?

-¿algún día cambiara?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A dejar de vivir como dos criaturas huérfanas e infelices

El vampiro se para en seco y la observa con alarma y un deje de furia

-Eres libre de irte cuando quieras, lo sabes Seras

La rubia baja la mirada, avergonzada por su impertinencia y falta de tacto.

-Deseas irte ¿no es así?

-No maestro, lo que deseo es… Volver a ver la luz, aunque todo este cubierto de oscuridad en mi mundo, no quise ofenderlo ni sonar como una insensible.

-Vamos a trabajar.

Ambos vampiros comienzan su noche de caza, matando ghouls sin distinción, después de algunos minutos comenzado el trabajo la criatura prefiere distraerse y olvidar por un momento su dolor, dispara con más energía, más agilidad, comienza a disfrutarlo, con una mirada de complicidad invita a la chica policía a seguirle el paso, pronto ambos inmortales se encuentran corriendo y disparando al azar, terminando con una carnicería de muertos vivientes.

-Hora de regresar maestro

De forma inmediata se borra la expresión de vieja arrogancia al vampiro, volver a casa, a cobijarse con las sombras.

-Bien.

-Maestro… Usted aun la extraña ¿verdad?

-… ¿Eso importa?

-Si, después de perder al objeto de tus anhelos pierdes todo sentido a la vida y eso lo veo cada que lo observo, jamás le dijo que sentía por miedo

-¿Qué diablos sabes tú de dichos sentimientos?

-Yo perdí a Bernadotte maestro

La melancolía abruma por doquier, ambos vampiros se observan el uno al otro por algunos instantes sin decir palabra, saben que sus dolores son similares.

-No quiero volver a la mansión, aun no.

Dicho esto la vampira abre el vuelo con el brazo regenerado y sale sin más.

-Oh chica policía, si la extraño. La condesa me abandono por seguir su humanidad, me encuentro en un mar de sombras.

"_Año tras año viviendo en soledad…"_

"_Siegues negándote a la inmortalidad tonta"_

La rubia levanta la cabeza de golpe para ver a la sombra que levita frente a ella

-No creo haber perdido mi humanidad por completo

-Cuando te vuelves un midian la pierdes.

-¿Ya perdió por completo su humanidad maestro?

-Hace más años de los que recuerdo Seras, ella me recordaba quien un día fui, fue la primera ama a quien le brindaría mis servicios sin rechistar.

El silencio reconforta a ambos vampiros, mirando cómo transcurre la noche, la paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentían vuelve a envolverlos.

-Volver a la mansión me trae demasiados recuerdos, me asfixian.

El vampiro mira sorprendido a su aprendiz pues siente lo mismo en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Lo sé.

-Perdí a Bernadotte en esa mansión, no pude protegerlo, no poder verlo nunca más- dicho esto la rubia rompe en sollozos y pequeñas gotas sonrojadas brotan de sus ojos, el vampiro la observa con aire confundido, no se había percatado del inmenso dolor que ella sentía, tanto tiempo pensando solo en su propia agonía. Tarda unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos y acto seguido pasa un brazo por el hombro de Victoria, ella levanta la vista y notando el rostro que da la sensación de vieja seguridad continúa con su llanto.

-Yo tampoco pude protegerla de las únicas personas que le hacían daño: ella misma y yo. Somos criaturas nocturnas, el dolor forma parte de uno mismo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que el amor es pasajero y la vida de los humanos un lapso fugaz, a menos claro, que te enamores de alguien de tu propia especie.


End file.
